This Story Is Happy End
This Story Is Happy End is the first episode of Version 2. When funds for the Mega64 project start to run low, Dr. Poque decides to try turning the Mega64 into a reform tool for criminals in order to sell it to prisons, another one of his 'brilliant' get-rich-quick schemes. Plot A young girl returns home from school. She talks with her mother and turns on the TV. They are both horrified when the TV signal is interrupted by video footage of Derek eating pudding, the infamous scene from Version 1, Episode 1, Life Inside A Console. Meanwhile, Rocko is trapped in the world of Super Mario Bros. 2. As Super Mario, Rocko picks up a key he finds, but is soon chased away by a fly mask. Outside his apartment, Dr. Poque checks his mail. He returns to his apartment to complain about his bills and call for Horatio. Horatio appears out of nowhere and suggests that they take care of the bills by putting them in a box labeled 'Naked pictures of Horatio' and hiding them under his bed. Poque asks where all the naked pictures went, and Horatio informs him that he's selling them on eBay. The scene cuts to a guy who likes dudes lying in bed. The guy looks around to make sure he is alone, and then takes a manila envelope out from under his mattress. Instead of finding his naked photo of Horatio, the guy finds a note from his mom, that says, "We need to talk." Back in the apartment, Horatio admits that one of the photos is missing. The scene cuts to Marcus, also alone, who removes a photo from his jumpsuit and stares, mouth open in awe. Horatio tells Poque that that there are only four dollars left in Poque's bank account. Poque asks about all the money he made from his summer job at the Third Echelon, and from the games he developed. Horatio says he used the money to make a down payment on a house and that none of Poque's games are selling, including the one Horatio himself made. Horatio says his friend, Carlos, was able to make money by robbing people, but is now in jail. Poque realizes he could get rich if he could figure out a way to reform people like Carlos and leaves to get started. Meanwhile in Dr. Poque's dungeon, Rocko and Derek discuss their current situation. They've been trapped for six months and have gotten only 9% closer to escaping, and in the mean time they been forced to play countless video games without finding any clues regarding Dr. Poque's true whereabouts. Sean enters, exhausted. Rocko asks him where he's been and Sean reveals that he was trapped inside the Mega64. He says he escaped by "cutting his way out," and threatens to cut Rocko and Derek out if they don't stop asking him questions. Derek and Sean load up an other video game to look for clues while Rocko leaves to look for a way to escape. Derek and Sean enter the world of Hitman. Sean becomes the assassin Agent 47 and repeatedly kills Derek so he can steal his clothes and impersonate him. as the girl from Poque's Program.]] Back in the apartment, Poque has finished creating his program, which will completely pacify anyone connected to the Mega64 while running it. Poque calls for Marcus, who immediately appears from the corner of his room. He tells Marcus to take the program disk to the Mega64, and orders him not to let anyone see it under any circumstances, including himself. Marcus immediately takes the program disk back to his room and watches it on his DVD player. The program consists of a young girl with dark hair in a beautiful dress playing barefoot in a park while fanciful music plays. Marcus declares this to be 'sissy crap' and decides to 'fix' the program. Back in the dungeon, Sean and Derek have finished playing Hitman. Sean talks about how he killed Derek in the Mega64 and says 'too bad it's just a game'. When Derek questions him about this, Sean quickly tries to change the subject and then excuses himself. After Sean leaves, Marcus appears. Marcus tells Derek that he put something in the Mega64 and asks him to and asks him to try it out. Derek agrees to try the program on the condition the Marcus leaves first. Derek loads up the program, only to find that it now consists of disturbing imagery set to heavy metal. Rocko enters after Derek has finished the program. Derek becomes irrational and violent, threatening Rocko with a screwdriver. Rocko is so disturbed by this that he decides to move in with Sean. Rocko sits with Sean in his room, which consists of nothing more than two chairs, a filing cabinet, a clock radio, and a painting of two clowns. Sean is very enthusiastic to finally have a guest. Rocko notices that there are no beds in this room, and asks Sean where he sleeps, to which Sean replies that he doesn't. When Rocko asks Sean what does all day in his room, Sean says he hangs out with his 'buddies', gesturing to his clown painting. Rocko is clearly disturbed by all of this, and says he brought his Mega64 helmet if Sean wants to mess around. Sean says he has own, gold colored helmet, given to him by a black guy in a suit. They both connect to the Mega64 and load up Ghosts n' Goblins. Inside the game, Rocko becomes the hero knight and Sean turns into a skeleton monster. As the skeleton, Sean repeatedly attacks Rocko and takes off his clothes, leaving him in his underwear. Back in Rocko and Derek's room, Derek is alone and now threatening his own shadow. Poque notices this and accuses Marcus of modifying the program. Marcus gets angry about being blamed and storms out. Dr. Poque is finally fed up with Marcus's shenanigans, and orders Horatio to 'take Marcus out.' Horatio takes Marcus out on a date to the mall, where they talk and laugh while drinking soda and sitting at a fountain. That night, Rocko is sleeping in Sean's room, while Sean watches. When Rocko wakes up and sees Sean staring at him, freaks out and runs away, screaming for Derek. Meanwhile, Poque has repaired his program. Derek initially refuses to run it, until Poque lies and tells him it will actually make him stronger. The program has no effect on him as Derek viciously attacks the fantasy girl. Rocko overhears Poque's promise that the program will make Derek 'tougher' and runs the program himself. Unlike Derek, the program has an immediate effect on Rocko, turning him into a bigger sissy than usual. Derek, seeing the good mood the Rocko is in, starts punching him in the face repeatedly while Rocko talks about how much he loves getting hit. Horatio returns to report that he has successfully taken Marcus out, but Poque is too frustrated with Rocko and Derek to care, but then Poque has a breakthrough, and decides to 'stick to what he knows' by using video games to cure them. He downloads Mappyland into Derek's brain, but Derek merely walks away. He then tries downloading Grand Theft Auto into Rocko's brain, but instead of hijacking cars Rocko just asks their drivers politely (in falsetto) if he can have a ride. Horatio accuses Poque of ruining their lives and his own, and Poque is out of ideas. Then Sean enters and reveals that he has created his own program. Without anything else to try, Poque agrees to load the program into the Mega64. Rocko and Derek are forced to witness the new program, which contains a version of Sean transformed into a horrible demon, who then proceeds to cavort with the program girl. Rocko and Derek are so disturbed by Sean's program that they finally snap out of it and return to normal. Derek admits he now feels very awkward and they both decide to leave. As the two depart, Sean glances back at the camera, grinning and reveals his yellow cat-like eyes. Trivia *On the episode commentary, Derrick reveals that he got the clown painting from Sean's room at a thrift store for $4. *The song that plays during Poque's happy program with Nicole is a slowed down version of "Chemical Bomb" by The Aquabats. Portions of this song are also played in reverse in Sean's "antidote" program. *No More Pills For Poppy was made into a playable flash game by Mega64ums user Frunk. Credits |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | AS SOME GIRL AS MOM AS GUY WHO LIKES DUDES |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | AS PAPI AS SODA KID AS BAD GIRLFRIEND AS HAPPY PROGRAM GIRL |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |LORD OF PROPS |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |OPENING ANIMATION BY |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |COSTUMES BY |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |PRODUCED BY |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | CREATED BY ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |SPECIAL THANKS |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |SPECIAL THANKS |} Category:Episodes